


Surprise

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [62]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux gets Kylo a lovely gift.





	

Kylo looks up in confusion. Hux is not one prone to romantic overtures in the traditional sense. He’s surprised by the little box, and grabs it jealously to his chest when Hux holds it out. 

“What is it?”

“Open it.”

Kylo slides his fingers over the folded wrapping, crisp and clean. Sharp edges, shiny veneer. He savours the sensation, the glide and squeak under his fingertips. The crunch and resistance to tugging. It’s a sensory extravaganza, and he wants to memorise it, even though his giddy heart wants him to speed through. 

Inside is a small carton, and he peels the end open, feeling soft and silky gloves drop into his lap. He picks them up, plucking to feel the tensile strength. There’s a metallic warp to them, and as he slides them over his fingers, Hux explains. 

“Cortossis weave. To prevent lightsaber damage in a duel. I thought…”

Kylo leaps to his feet, uttering a squeak of delight and wrapping Hux in his arms. 

“I love them!”

“…just… Keep you safe, and…”

Hux laughs at the flurry of kisses. Kylo can’t remember a gift so kind before. His heart is racing, and all he wants to do is bounce up and down in innocent delight. 

“Okay… okay… I’m glad you like them,” Hux says. 

“I love you,” Kylo declares resoundingly. “They’re awesome. I’m going to **sleep in them**.” He will, too.


End file.
